Internet Explorer
'Internet Explorer '(abbreviated as IE) is a web browser developed by Microsoft. It was overshadowed by Microsoft Edge. Internet Explorer 1 The first version of Internet Explorer developed. It was shipped with Windows 95 Plus as part of the Internet Jumpstart Kit, it was a reworked version of SpyGlass Mosaic. It was also the only version of Internet Explorer that only has a version on 1 OS only (Windows 95 Plus). Internet Explorer 1.5 An updated version of IE 1. It offers a few additional features, and was shipped with the more older versions of Windows NT 4.0 Workstation. Internet Explorer 2 The second major update. This version shipped with Windows 3.1 and Macintosh System 7 systems. It came out in 1995 for Windows 95 and Windows NT 3.5, and was bundled with Windows NT 4.0. Internet Explorer 3 This is the third major update. This version is the first "functional" version. This update introduced many new features including support for Cascading style sheets (CSS), support for ActiveX, Java applets, inline media, and platform internet content selection. It was bundled with Internet Mail and News, NetMeeting , and an early version of Windows Address Book. It also was the first version to feature the iconic "e" logo. Internet Explorer 4 The fourth major update. This version featured integration into Windows. Active Desktop, and Active Channels, are also some of the new features. It also bundled with Microsoft Chat 2.0, Outlook Express 4.0, NetMeeting, Frontpage Express 2.0, and RealPlayer. It shipped with Windows 98 SP1, there was also a version available for Macintosh, however it lacked 68k support. The program also came with many things when it was shipped with Windows 98 First Edition and later versions of Windows 95. It received criticism for it's high usage of system resources and for reducing system stability. It's bundling with Windows and integration with Windows led to an Antitrust case with Microsoft in 2001. There is also a credit Easter egg done by dragging the E in the "about" box to the earth and the credits roll. http://www.eeggs.com/items/729.html , also typing "about:mozila" also gives a blue screen to Internet Explorer. Internet Explorer 5 The fifth major update, and also the last version to support Windows 3.1, Windows NT 3.1, Windows NT 3.5, and Windows NT 3.51, and Windows 95. It shipped with Windows 98 Second edition and Windows 2000. There are also hidden credits with automatic viewing that are disabled in Internet Explorer, but can be re-enabled. http://www.eeggs.com/items/30029.html . Internet Explorer 5.5 This minor update added printing support, and was shipped with Windows ME Internet Explorer 6 The sixth major update, and the last version to support Windows 98, Windows 2000, Windows ME, and Windows NT 4.0. It also is the last to feature the Internet Connection Wizard, and the last to have "Microsoft" in it's name (the last version to be called "Microsoft Internet Explorer") This version is known for being one of the most insecure web browsers. As it had many security holes and vulnerabilities. Many web sites prohibit this web browser and it's services using the term "your browser is outdated". This problem can be avoided using a plugin that can change headers however, this is not recommended. Internet Explorer 7 the seventh version of internet explorer, the first to be called "Windows Internet Explorer", it introduced page zooming, tabbed browsing, and 256-bit encrytion. this version shipped with Windows Vista. Internet Explorer 8 the eighth version of Internet Explorer, and the last version to support Windows XP, and the first version of Internet Explorer to pass the Acid2 test, and was Shipped with Windows 7, many new features came including, Accelators, Autocompelete changes, automatic tab- crash recovery, Developer tools, and many others. Internet Explorer 9 the ninth version of Internet explorer Internet Explorer 10 The tenth version of Internet Explorer, and the version that shipped with Windows 8, it introduced some new features such as saving bookmarks to the taskbar. Internet Explorer 11 The eleventh version of Internet Explorer, and the last version of Internet Explorer, as Microsoft Edge replaced Internet Explorer with being the default browser in Windows 10. Internet Explorer gallery Winnt40 (6).png|Internet Explorer in Windows NT 4.0 Ie5-setup0.gif|Setup menu from the Internet Explorer 5 CD Internet Explorer's end of lifecycle During the development of Windows 10, It was at first confirmed that Windows 10 would ship with both Internet Explorer, and Project Spartan. Internet Explorer will still be in some versions of Windows 10, for enterprise compatibility purposes. But from what is confirmed about Microsoft's new browser, there is a possibly that Microsoft might discontinue Internet Explorer all together in Windows 10. http://www.theverge.com/2015/3/17/8230631/microsoft-is-killing-off-the-internet-explorer-brand On March 17, 2015, Microsoft announced that Microsoft Edge will replace Internet Explorer as the default browser on its Windows 10 devices. This makes Internet Explorer 11 the last version of Internet Explorer. Internet Explorer will, however, remain on some versions of Windows 10 primarily for enterprise purposes. Wine Internet Explorer There was a version of Internet Explorer that was included with Wine, it had the interface from Windows 98's Internet Explorer versions, and lacks some features such as being able to have more than one window open at a time. References Category:Microsoft Category:Web browsers Category:Windows Software Category:Mac OS X Software Category:Macintosh Software Category:Discontinued